


It was a mistake

by rats_eats_cats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Slapping, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Jschlatt, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Scared Jschlatt, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rats_eats_cats/pseuds/rats_eats_cats
Summary: Female JschlattMale TechnobladeTechnoblade is pissed at Jschlatt for making him kill his brother Tubbo. So he kidnaps her and rapes her. What neither of then knew is that she was pregnant with his child.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind the whole day yesterday so I thought why not to write about it. This will probably have more chapters.

“Techno, I need you to take him out.”

“WAI-!”

——————————————————————————

Schaltt’s POV

“I told them I didn’t want anyone to go behind my back anymore but Tubbo just had to be a spy on Wilbur’s side. So annoying!” I thought out loud as I finished the remaining work I had to do. It was midnight and I still has a boat load of papers to do, but they can wait for later. Tubbo had it coming and he knew I knew he was a spy. I gave him a chance to stop being a spy, but he just had to stay on their side. I finished up my drink and my last paper and finally was able to get some shut eye. I got up from my chair and walked over to the lamp standing in the corner of my office. I shut it off and listen to the rain tapping on the window.

I started my way down the hall, down to the kitchen. I grabbed some water and walked to my room. I got changed out of the itchy suit and got dressed in my nightgown. “Ahh. So nice to finally be in my own bed and not the hot smelly office. My back hurt from sitting for so long.” I reached over and shut off my table lamp. Finally getting comfy, I shut my eyes and finally fell asleep. 

Next morning

I here a buzzing in my ear. It was so annoying. I grabbed the object that was making the horrible noise and threw it at my walk to make it stop. I noticed was it finally was and jumped out of bed. As I faced the wall I threw my clock at, i found the remaining pieces. “Nooooooo. That was my last one to...... so annoying.” I got ready for my work day, but decided before I do any work, I would go shopping at the local shop. I got a quick shower and got changed in a nice floral dress. I walked down the hall and noticed on of the vases I so dearly loved was broken on the floor.

“Must have been Tub- of I forgot, I killed him. Well, whatever. I can buy a new one while I’m out.” I walked away for the glass pieces and went to the kitchen to get some food in my very empty stomach. As i got there, I noticed Quackity was in the kitchen. We both said ‘Hi’ and did our own business. I guess he noticed I wasn’t wearing a suit like I normally do. That or he was just scared of what I was going to do to him if he betrayed me. 

I finished eating in uncomfortable silence and got my stuff to leave. As I proceeded to leave, Quackity grab my arm and flipped my around. I was surprised by this act because we both ignored each other. “What?” I asked. He just looked at me and didn’t say anything back. “If you are not going to say anything, why waist my time? What do you want?” He finally answered and I was less surprised then before. “Why did you do that?” He asked. “I knew you were going to say that. I am not answering your question buddy. I’m going now.” I pull my arm away and leave.

I walked down the path, to the middle of ‘Manberg. I make it to my first shop and buy another vase that looks the same as the one that as broken in the hall. No one really seemed to notice it was me. It might have been because I wore a hat. There wasn’t many people in the town today. I really wasn’t surprised by this fact though. No one really comes out after big event. 

I was walking to my next shop when I heard something in between the houses I was near. I thought it was a wild animal and dismissed it when I heard the same noise again. It kinda was freaking me out. Like someone in those horror movies, I went to investigate what the noises were. As I walked into the area, I saw something run out from in between the trash cans. I realized it was just a raccoon and started to make my way out when a hand grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I started to try and wiggle out of their grasp when the put a rag over my face. I knew what was happening, and I tried my best not to breathe in the drug that was soaked in the rag. I failed at this and took a long breath in. I started to become drowsy and then everything went black.

Technoblade’s POV

As Schlatt passed out into my arms, I tied her arms behind her back. It was considerably easier to kidnap her than I thought it would be. I made sure that no one was watching as I tossed her onto the back of my horse. I made sure she wouldn’t fall off, and started to leave ‘Manberg.

On the way back to Pogtopia, I fought some mobs off and stopped at a few shops to get some food. I I hid Schlatt under a few blankets to make sure no one would know she was there. I finally made it back to Pogtopia to encounter Tommyinnit. “Why hello Tommy. What could I do for you?” I asked him. “Just wanted to say hello, big man! What took you so long to get back? I thought you went out ti go shopping?” Uh oh...... EXCUSE TIME! “Well, the- the shop owners were giving me a hard time and I had to wait for the stores to open up.” Good one, he would totally believe this. “Whatever you say big man. Anyways, what is under the big pile of blankets? Did you really buy that much stuff? Let me help! I am strong! I could probably lift all of those at once!” On no. “Well you see Tommy, you wouldn’t be able to lift that.... luggage. I got that one. You got the rest.” I proceeded to walk over to Schlatt and lift her up on my shoulder. I made sure the blankets didn’t fall off her. Tommy was kinda suspicious of me. Then Schlatt had to groan. “Uhh.... what was that? Techno, are you sure that is luggage? Now that I look at it, it seems more.... human like. Is that a orphan? TECHNO?!” “NOPE THAT WAS ME! IT WAS JUST SO HEAVY, I GROANED! YEAH!” GREAT JOB TECHNO! SCHLATT WAS PROBABLY WAKING UP BY NOW AND TOMMY IS SUSPICIOUS THAT YOU KIDNAPPED A CHILD! “Whatever. I am starving. MAKE THE LUNCH!” Wow. That somehow worked. I watched as i saw him walk away quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around. I pulled out the rag from before and put it back over her face. I held it there for a few seconds and then remove. I pulled her check to make sure she didn’t wake up. 

Right when I pulled the blanket back over her head, Wilbur walked past me. He was suspicious of the body like think on my shoulder. He just ignored it and walked past me. I quickly ran to my room and hid Schlatt in my closet. I waited till night and then got ready to finally get my revenge on Schlatt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt wakes up, she realizes where she is and what will happen.

Jschlatt’s POV

...  
....wa....  
.....w...k......p  
.....wa.....u...p  
“Wake up!”

“Mhfm” Ugh.... why does my head hurt..... Everything is blurry....... Where am I? Why am I so tired....  
“Ugh...... wah?? Tired...”  
“You’re so annoying. Get up now or I will force you too.”

Why does he sound so familiar? How come I know this voice but cannot pinpoint who it is from? Do I have a blindfold on? Is it really this dark? He kinda sounds like....  
“Techno? Is that you? Why can’t I see?”

“First of all, yes it is me. And second of all, it is just really dark. Even I can barely see. Do you know where you are, Schlatt?” 

What does he mean ‘Do I know where I am’? I am in ‘Manberg, aint I?

“What do you mean by that? I am in ‘Manberg? Why would you ask that when it is really that obvious?” 

“Ha... you are not in ‘Manberg, Schlatt. Pretty far away for there. Why not you guess where you are, hmm?”

“Uhh....... a cave? That sounds the most obvious cause of how dark it is?”

“You would be right on some sort of cave. Not exactly though. One more guess, Schlatt.”

“What do you mean ‘One more guess’? Will I get punished if I don’t guess correctly? HA! If that is what would happen, you wouldn’t be able to do nothing!”

“Thats where you would be wrong. Do you know how vulnerable you are right now? Have you even TRIED to move at all? Did you not notice anything? Are you really that dumb?” 

What does he mean? I try to move my arms and legs but I cannot even pull them apart, nonetheless move at all. I feel so weak.

“Why am I so weak? What did you do?! TELL M-“  
Mid sentence, I feel a large hand cover my mouth and stopping me for finishing my sentence.

“SHUT! Be quiet! They will hear you and you will wake them all up!”

“They? Who is they? Am I at..... Pogtopia???”

“Ding Ding Ding! You got it right! And guess what? I am going to make you regret what you mean me do!” 

“What do you mean by that? What did I do to you?”

“What did you do to me? What did YOU do to me?! Do you not remember ANYTHING you did during the festival?!”

“That festival? Do you mean.... hohoho... you mean THAT! I kinda do regret what I did to the kid but he deserved it! He BETRAYED me! I have been betrayed so many times before, so I got sick of it. I decided to take action and show people what would happen if they betrayed me! It was so funny to see the look -“ 

*SMACK*

“SHUT UP! HE DIDN’T DESERVE WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! YOU ARE A MONSTER! You know what?! I wasn’t going to do this to you, Schlatt. I was just going to interrogate you and maybe even hurt you until you gave me the answer I wanted. Now...... now you deserve what I am going to do to you.”

What? What does he mean? I am going go get what I deserve me? Is that a joke? I was just about to talk back when he grabbed my neck and stared to choke me. I couldn’t really breathe at all. I grabbed his hand and tried to pry him off my but he stood his ground and squeeze harder.

“Egh!!!! Le—- meh go! Can’t ...... BREATHE!”

He loosened his grip a bit on my throat but still squeezed enough for me not to move. His hand that wasn’t around my neck started to move down my arms. He started to run his hand up and down my arms. Then he moved it to mu chest. That when I started to freak out.

“Hey! Hey! W-we can- you can ask me all the questions you want! Just! Not that, please! I’ll do anything! Please Techno!”

“Finally begging I see. Well guess what? You cannot change my mind. And I will make it the most traumatic experience you will ever have.”

“NO!” He started to rip my dress off me. I was kicking and punching him to get him off me. He used his legs to hold mine down and my punches didn’t even affect him at all. I started to tear up because I knew he was going to go through with it. He won’t stop until he got his way. 

He got my whole dress off me and stared at my body. It felt weird but I was so scared of what was going to happen. He finally snapped out of his trance and continued to unclothe me. I was done to only my undergarments.

“Please..... Techno..... I- I don’t want this. This is rape! I-“

“Oh hush now. It will all be over soon, Schlatt. It will be over soon...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and kudos 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏 I am really tired so I left you with a cliff hanger. I hope these chapters are long enough for y’all too. I don’t really feel the need to write these longer that they already are. For the heads up, I will update 3-4 times a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get down to business if you know what I mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was updating another one of my works. Hope you enjoy!

Schaltt’s POV:

“Please, Techno. I don’t want this. I’ll do anything other than this. Please!” I plead and plead but he doesn’t listen. He manhandled me to the bed as I struggled to get out of his grip and run. He held my hands over my head and started to tie them together.

“STOP! Please!” I kept begging and begging but he wouldn’t listen. I then noticed and wet liquid flowing down my face and realized I was crying. I think Technoblade noticed this because he flinched a bit.

“Stop struggling! It will hurt even more if you don’t accept it! Just let me do this and it will all be over.” He tried to soothe me but it clearly wasn’t working because I only cried harder. I could tell he was getting sick of it. 

“Stop whining so much! It is getting annoying. Maybe I should tie you mouth shut too as I don’t here any complaints.” Great. Now he is going to tie my mouth shut. He goes to tie my mouth but I move my head away. He tried again but I moved again. We kept at it until he got pissed.

“Oh my god, LET ME DO THIS!” Right after he said that, he punched my straight in the face. I became a bit dizzy and this gave him a chance to tie my mouth closed. I started to try and work it out of my mouth but it was too tight.

“There. Much better! Now I can do what I feel like!”

“Nnn!! LE M GO!!” I tried to speak but I was do muffled. I felt his hands move down my chest, to my stomach, and then to my thighs. He started to grope my ass and thighs and I just knew he wasn’t joking about it now.

He leaned down and started to nip at my neck, giving me hickeys in places I wouldn’t be able to hide them. His hand continued to run all over my body, rubbing and playing with me. At one point, he started to grope my boob and bite my nipple.

“Ah!”

Shit.

“...”

“AH!”

I was moaned for him when he bit my nipple. I fucking moaned to someone rapping me.

“You like that? You like when I bite down here? Good to know.”

After he got bored of that, he started to get himself undressed. I had to just sit, watch, and wait for what was to come. It was sickening to me to think he would do this.

No fully undressed, he started to rub me and finger me. I quickly closed my legs so he couldn’t do it anymore but he just forced them open. We were struggling for like 5 minutes until I got to tiered to continue forcing my legs closed. 

I witnessed him start to line himself up, slowly pocking me.

“Wai! Cndom! Cndom!” I was trying to tell him to put on a condom but he couldn’t understand. He reached over and undid the rope in my mouth. 

“I said- AH!” 

He pushed all the way into me. It felt like I was being torn apart. It hurt so bad. He laughed at how I screamed in pain. He didn’t even wait for me to get used to the feeling and started to move in and out of me. It was weird and still hurt like hell. I was letting out quiet whimpers, still asking for him to stop.

“Stop! Please! Pull out! It hurts!” 

“Why can’t you just enjoy it? I am not stopping even if someone were to walk in on us.”

This went on for a while and then one particular thrust when so deep into me- 

“AH!”

He smiled, finally hearing a moan for me. He adjusted his position into one where he can go hard and deep. He grabbed onto my hips with a bruising grip and slammed into me again. I screamed at the top of my lungs and he continued to slam over and over again. 

I could tell Technoblade was getting close because his movement became sloppy. He leaned down and kissed me. He kissed me! The kissing son turned into a one sided make-out session.

“MmM! M-MM!”

His tongue was playing with mine as I was trying to get it out of my mouth. On of his hands started to play with my nipple again and his other untied my hands.

I tried to move them, but they just flopped around because of how tired I was. I had enough energy to try and push him of, but it wasn’t even bothering him. I felt and orgasm coming and I desperately tried to hold it in.

“Are you close, Schlatt? I am. Why bot we cum together?”

“Ha! ‘M close! Stop!”

“AAH!”

Then he thrusted as deep as he possibly could and came in me with a grunt. I don’t think he even realizes what he just did. 

“TECHNO! Do you even know what you just did?! You came, in a woman, without a condom!! You know that gets them pregnant?!”

“...”

“Great! Just great. I am probably going to have a fucking kid now! And better yet, his father is going to be someone who raped me!”

“Oops...”

“OOPS? THATS ALL YOU ARE GOING TO SAY? OOPS!”

“What if I told you I didn’t think this through?”

“Wow. Just wow. You didn’t think kidnapping and rapping a woman through. Just.. get me back to ‘Manberg. We can deal with this later. I just want to sleep.”

“I cannot do that.”

“Why?”

“Its, lets see.. 1 in the morning. I suggest you to stay here for the night.”

“Fine but where am I going to sleep, and want am I going to sleep in? You practically tore my dress into shreds.”

“I can go looking around for something. I am sure all of them are asleep.”

“Ok. Go then.”

I watched as he stumbled off and went to search for something I can wear. I waited till he was further down to relax.

I waited for him to come back when I heard some foot steps. That must me Techno.

“Hey. Welcome back. What you got.”

It was indeed Technoblade, but someone was behind him. I could barely make out the face because of how dark it was, but when I got a closer look, it was Tommy. Hybrid vision doesn’t really help, but Tommy wouldn’t be able to make me out.

They both walked in and I started to freak out. I quickly covered myself with a blanket from the bed. 

“Technoblade.. why is there a woman in your bed? Did you finally get someone?”

“Tommy. What if I, hypothetically, said that I kidnapped Schlatt and raped her and might have gotten her pregnant?”

“... WHAT?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for now. Sorry for the wait again! Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Techno and Schlatt all try to figure put what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for not updating yesterday! Hope you enjoy! Also, if there is any confusion, I wrote this so Niki was in Pogtopia when Wilbur and Tommy were executed. Just to clear up some confusion there.

Technoblade’s POV:

“WHAT!?” Tommy screamed.

“What? I didn’t think this through! We should tell Wilbur and see if he can help us out.”

I was starting to freak out more than I already we before. I didn’t know what to. What would happen if Schlatt was pregnant with his child that wasn’t even intended. They would obviously need to take care of it. This is to much.

“So...... can I have some clothes? I am kinda naked with a blanket around me. You said-“

“What about the clothes he kidnapped you in? Don’t you have those? Why much you need new ones?”

“Tommy, she did have some. She just doesn’t anymore because I ripped them.”

This was going so well. I walked up to her and handed her the spare clothes. They were mine because I didn’t feel like waking up someone else asking for clothes that would fit a woman.

I watched as she slipped them on under the blanket so Tommy and I wouldn’t be able to see.

“So... what now Techno? What are you going to do with her?”

“I think it is better is you to got to sleep, Tommy. Don’t get involved.”

“I agree with Techno. You should go to sleep. This is something adult should handle.”

Schlatt sounded so... tired. It was almost like she was going to pass out any second. I look at her with a frown and then turned to Tommy. It seemed like he agreed for once. We both watched him walk out of the room.

“Well, where am I sleeping. Wouldn’t you want the bed? It is yours.”

“No. You sleep in the bed. I’ll go and sleep somewhere else. You can have the room to yourself.”

Schlatt nodded and started to get comfy under the covers. I grabbed one of the pillows from my bed and walked out the room to go find a nice place to chill. I obviously won’t go to sleep. I don’t go to sleep most of the time anyways, always watching out for the others. 

As I chilled in my little corner, I pulled out a book I borrowed from Niki. It was a cook book, and I was looking at some meals I might try making. I guess I dozed off because I noticed the sun vividly shining through some cracks in the roof.

It was so quiet in the morning, I always love it. It reminds me of my childhood, with Phil. I slowly stand up and make my way to go check on Schlatt. As I opened the door, the first thing I noticed was that all the blankets were in the ground. They almost seemed empty, so me being a but of a worrier, I start looking around the room for Schlatt. 

As I was looking for her, I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Wilbur standing in the doorway, rubbing his eye with on hand. He looked like he barely got any sleep.

“Good morning, Wilbur. You need anything?”

He walked in and sat on the bed, still looking at me. He looked like he would pass out, just like Schlatt looked like after all the events happened.

“Why was there all that yelling last night? Someone brake in?”

“No. Me and Tommy just got in an..... argument.”

He looked at me like he didn’t believe me. Of corse he wouldn’t. He was so keen on lies. He stood up and started to walk towards the covers on the floor. Thats when I realized, Schlatt was probably under them. I watched as he lifted them up and just tossed them on the bed.

“You fall off your bed or somethin’?”

What? Was Schlatt not there? If she wasn’t there, then where is she? Did she leave?

“I think they fell off my bed when I woke up.”

Wilbur just nodded and left the room at that. I release a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in. I looked all around my room, under my bed, in the closet, no where.

This was getting bad.

I made my way to Tommy’s room, and quickly, but quietly, opened his door. He was awake already and he looked up at me. 

“Have you seen Schaltt?” I said in a whisper.

Tommy looked alarmed by this, and quickly replied with a ‘What’.

“She isn’t in my room. Did you here her during the night? Is she still her?”

“She might have left? Did you ask anyone else?”

This was a problem. We both started to look around for her, going from room to room. We both came up with an excuse and said the Tommy couldn’t find a ‘bunny’ that he recently caught as a pet.

It was near noon when we both gave up. We practically looked everywhere, and she was no where to be seen.

“Welp, she might have went home. Did you check outside at all?”

“No, but I highly doubt she is out there.”

Niki was walking past, and overheard our conversation. She walked up to us and sat down in front of us.

“What are you looking for? A pet? Did you loose it? I can help if you want?”

As always, Niki is so kind and caring. Her voice was filled with concern.

“Its fine. We will find her eventually.”

“Ok. Just tell me if you want help.”

She walked away, and we we both looked at each other. I stood up and slowly walked up the steps to the outside. I slowly walked up the steps and went outside go get some fresh air.

I walked around a bit, when I heard some humming. I walked towards the sound. I found out where it was from, but I didn’t think it would be Tubbo. He was walking down the path to Pogtopia to give information to Wilbur about Schlatt. We walked past each other and said our ‘hi’s. 

This was going to a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will either be out later today, or tomorrow. Sorry if I didn’t get a lot done im this either. Also, thank for all the Kudos! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt successfully made it back to ‘Manburg without any problems. Quackity was worried but left Schlatt be for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! It wasn’t letting me edit my work for some reason but I got it sorted out. This one will be short too next chapter will a little longer than this one.

Schlatts POV:

My legs are hurting and I can tell I am almost there. The trees too familiar, and I am on a gravel path. As I made my way through the woods on the path, I tripped over a rock and rolled my ankle. 

“SHIT! How didn’t I see that?”

It hurts like a BITCH! Walking is making it even worse. I limp a bit more until the pain became unbearable. I had to sit down for about an hour until some of the pain subsided. 

It was a really long and tiring walk back to ‘Manburg. I didn’t even know Pogtopia was so far away. I can see the entrance to ‘Manburg, and I limp my way through the entrance. 

It felt so nice being back in my country. I noticed people were look at me with concern and confusion on what I was wearing. I was really hot out to, and where this oversized shirt really was killing me.

I spotted the White House and made my way to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked for some reason. I knocked as hard as possible so I can get the knock loud.

After a few minutes of waiting, Quackity came and opened the door.

“I am really busy right now... what do you need?”

“Uh.. I want to go inside my White House, Quackity.”

I am guessing Quackity didn’t notice who I was, so when I said that, he jumped. He quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

“Schlatt! Where were you?! You were gone for a whole day and a half!”

“To long of a story. I’ll tell you after I get some food in my system. You look like shit, too. Did you get any sleep?”

“I look like shit? You look like shit! What he hell is that outfit? And you hair is so dirty and greasy! Go eat and the get in the god damn shower! You stink like shit.”

I just nodded because I was tired as hell and didn’t really want to talk anymore. I limped through the halls and to the kitchen. I tear open the fridge and eat whatever I see first.

“So.. is you ankle ok? Where were you? I was genuinely worried. We tried looking for you, but we couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I rolled it while making my way back here. As of where I was, I was at Pogtopia.”

Quackity’s face was so dumbfounded as of what I just said. He was worried for my ankle and also surprised that I was at Pogtopia.

“Why were you at Pogtopia? Did you go there yourself or were you forced to?”

“More of less forced to. I didn’t know where I was going because I was knocked out. Now if you will excuse me, I am getting all of the dirt and grime off of me. The stupid path they made is fucking trash.”

Quackity nodded and cleaned up after me as I went upstairs to go and shower. I looked back down the hall before rushing into the bathroom and locking door.

I started to rip off all of the clothing and quickly turned on the shower and jumped in. It was already warm so it wasn’t bad. I scrubbed as hard as possible to try and get clean. It felt like it wasn’t working so I just scrubbed harder and harder. When I finally felt clean enough, I hopped out of the shower and dried myself off.

It was cold when I would out of the bathroom and down the hall my room. I made sure no one was outside so they wouldn’t see me. I successfully made it to my room and got changed in some Pjs. I ran to my bed and just laid there till I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo tells Wilbur about what was happening in ‘Manburg and that Schlatt went missing. Wilbur finds this interesting and wants to start investigating.

Tubbo’s POV:

“It was odd. When I was walking though the woods to get to Pogtopia, and heard someone else walking near me. I looked around saw a woman walking down the path that only a the people of Pogtopia know. She didn’t look like someone from our group, or did you recently get a new person?”  
I asked Wilbur. He looked surprised by this.

“No.... I don’t think we have a new member. What did she look like?” Wilbur asked me.

“Uhh.... well I couldn’t really see her face from the large hood like thing over her head. She had brown hair from the looks of it and was relatively tall. Red cape? Thats really all I remember.”

“Hmm. I don’t think I know her. Well will look into that later. Anyways, whats the scoop on ‘Manburg?” Wilburs whole tone of voice change from a surprised and confused one to a serious one.

“Well, first off, Schlatt went missing. She left in the morning and didn’t come back. She might have ran away because of everyone who is against her. Quackity was freaking out about it. The town was confused. I will need to message Quackity and ask if she came back or not.”

“She went missing? Did you ask people around if they saw anything? If not, I might want to look for her”

There was this creepy smile that slithered its way onto Wilbur’s face. What was he thinking of doing if Schlatt was missing?

“Well, no we didn’t. But for now, Quackity is in charger. In my opinion, and this might seem really crazy, but I think Schlatt is better at running the place than Quackity. Quackity is so nervous and he can get nothing done. Not to mention he doesn’t even want to work.”

Wilbur laughed at that and he just brushes past it. We chatted a bit more and then I started to head back. I walk the on the path that the lady went down and noticed foot prints in the ground. No shoes or anything. It was very odd. I walked a bit further and saw many broken sticks and some fabric from what I am guessing is from someones shirt. It was red.

I payed no mind to it and made it back to ‘Manburg by nightfall. It was very quiet out and everyone was in their houses by now. I was very tired as I made my way back to the White House. It made me sad that I wasn’t able to speak to Tommy while at Pogtopia. I’ll have to wait another time.

I opened the door to the White House and made my way through the halls. It was quite in here too. Quackity was sleeping in his room for once. I went towards my room and saw Schlatts room door slightly open. I glanced inside and saw a bump under the covers.

“Must be the dog..... wait. We don’t have a dog.”

I walked inside and lifted the cover to reveal Schlatt sleeping with deep bags under her eyes. It was very noticeable. I was going to wait her up but thought against it as I pulled out my communicator and messaged Wilbur.

‘Wilbur, Schlatt is back in ‘Manburg and is currently sleeping.’

It took a second until Wilbur message back an ‘ok’.

I went to my room and got ready for bed. I will need to ask Schlatt where she was yesterday. That can wait. I need some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of sleep, I need it rn. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Schaltt's POV:

I wake up from the sun shining in my face. It was really annoying and bright so I rolled over and away from the light. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. I throw the blanket over my leg and move my legs over to the side of the bed. I felt a pulsing like pain in my ankle because I rolled it. I limbed over to my dresser and get changed out of the dress I was in. 

I make my way out of my room and go look to see if anyone else was up. Quackity and Tubbo were both up and we in the kitchen eating what I am guess lunch. I walk over to the cabinet and grab some cereal. They both looked at what I was eating and Quackity gave me this look like I was disgusting. 

"Morning, Schlatt. How did you sleep?" Quackity asked. I nodded and ate my cereal in quiet. Quackity looked quit unconfutable from me not talking at all.

"So..... where were you when you were missing? You told me that you would tell me where you were last night, but you fell asleep."

"I'll tell you when I am finished eating. Who looked over the White House while I was gone?" I ask Quackity. Quackity seemed to lighten up by my question.

"I did! I looked over your spot while you were gone." 

I nodded at this and finished my bowl of cereal. Tubbo was looking at both of us like he was asking himself questions in his own head.

"I was at Pogtopia when I was gone. Someone kidnapped me and the last thing I remember was that I was outside of what I was guess the entrance to Pogtopia. I was wearing a red robe for some apparent reason. I found a path and walked down it to get to 'Manburg. That's all I remember."

"You were at Pogtopia!? Are you ok? I noticed you were limping when you walked inside the White House." Quackity asked me. He looked genuinely worried. 

"I am fine, at least I think. I am pretty sure I rolled my ankle while I was walking here. I am fine though. I probably only need a rap around it."

He nodded and I looked over at Tubbo to see what he was doing. He looked deep in thought when suddenly, he screamed.

"YOU WERE THE WOMEN IN THE WOODS WHEN I WAS-"

He suddenly stopped what he was saying he covered his mouth before he said to much.

"When you were what? Did you visit Wilbur?" Quackity asked.

Tubbo looked guilty when Quackity when he said that.

"What did you tell Wilbur?" I asked him. Tubbo sighed heavily and started to admit what he said.

"I told him about you going missing. He seemed like he was planning something. I then told him what was happening in 'Manburg and about finding a woman, you, in the woods."

Me and Quackity looked at him, and he had a look of shame smeared all over his face. 

"It is ok, kid. It wasn't AS BAD as you did before. I can let this slide."

Quackity and Tubbo not looked at me with a look of surprised. I guess it was me showing and bit of kindness. I stand up from the stool and start to walk back to my office.


	8. Chapter 8

Technoblade’s POV:

It was odd. After Tubbo visited Wilbur to tell me about what was going on in ‘Manburg, he just up and left and still isn’t back. Tommy found that weird too but ket it slide saying it was probably an emergency. 

A couple hours late, Tommy walked into my room and showed me a text from Tubbo on his communicator. It was about Schlatt. She made it back safely. Thank god.

“Tubbo also told me about how Wilbur was acting when he was telling him about Schlatt. Said he had the weird ass smirk on his face. Might have scratched the right spot.” Tommy said giggling at his own joke.

“Or it might be something planned. Don’t forget that he want revenge and all that for you and him getting exiled. I was kinda surprised that you didn’t do anything rash to Schlatt when she was here.” I stated. Tommy had this look on his face like he wanted to slap the living fuck out of me.

“I want revenge too, prick! I just didn’t think it was the time. Ya know, with what you did to her and shit.” This aggravated me. I stood up and grab the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

“Listen, I didn’t mean it. And if you cannot get that through you thick ass skull, I will personally shove it there.” I dropped him onto the ground and he just stayed where he was.

“Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to go say sorry to her. You can come if you like, but I wouldn’t put it past them to beat the shit out of you.” And with that, I turned and started to leave the room.

“And I wouldn’t put it past the to also beat the shit out of you. You are a wanted man, Techno. They want your head. You will get caught.” This amused me. I turned and smirked at him.

“You really think those weak bugs can even land a hit on me, let alone even glance at me? They would be dead!” I walked up to him and leaned down to his level.

I slowly whispered into his ear, “You might even turn out to be one of those bodies, Tommy.” And with that, I left. I was happy with my work at scaring Tommy but I might have gone a little to far.

I grabbed my armor and potions and walked outside, to the person waiting for me.

“Are you ready, Techno?”

“Yes.”

Tommy’s POV:

“What the FUCK was that? I barely even see Techno act like that! I need to tell Tubbo.”

I stand up and run to my room. I quickly grab my communicator and call Tubbo.

‘Hello, this is Tubbo speaking. Who is this?’

“Tubbo, it’s me. Techno is going to ‘Manburg and you guys might have a problem. Don’t get me wrong, I am more weirded about you, not them, but you still need to be on the look out. It’s like he is going to kill everyone there! Tell Schlatt about Techno! Better yet, just give Schlatt the phone. I need to speak to her.”

‘I don’t think that is a good-‘

“Just do it!”

‘Jesus, ok. Chill.’

I waited for a second until I heard a different voice.

‘Hello? This is Schlatt.’

“Hey!! You might have a problem! I kinda angered Techno and now he is going to probably kill you all! I hate you, yes, but it still isn’t..... right.”

‘... so..... you angered Techno and now he is coming to kill me?’

“Basically.”

‘Well, this is funny. I cannot wait to see this play out.’

“What do you mean by that?”

‘What I mean is that I am not doing anything about this. To good to be true.’

“You’re joking, right? You are the president and you are not going to be anything?”

‘Never said that. I just said I am not going ti do anything yet. Until I am sure it is true. If it is, J get it settled, but if not, we will have a bit of a problem.’

“I guess that is good enough. Just, don’t let Tubbo get hurt.”

‘Fine, fine. Is that all? I kinda need to do something, and talking to you is wasting my time.’

“Fuck you, Schlatt. That is all. Goodbye you prick.”

‘Ahha!’

And with that, she hung up. She is so annoying! Schlatt is really going to get her ass handed to her.

I set my communicator down for the 7th time all day and walk to go tell Niki about this. I wonder what she will think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on the 9th or 10th. I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Schlatt’s POV:

That call from Tommy was a bit unsettling. I almost believe him. Key word, almost. He was convincing, yes, but I still don’t believe him in the slightest. It has been about a week since that whole Technoblade thing happened. I sorta forgot about it. It just dawn on me that I would need to check if I was pregnant. If I wasn’t, thank GOD! But is I was...... I would be in deep shit.

Speaking of Technoblade, traders that were visiting earlier and stated that on their way here, they saw two people walking down a path further in the woods. They claimed to have seen a pink man and a green one. Maybe what Tommy said was true.

Quackity was the first notified by this while he was on town and he told me once he got back. He seem a bit nervous, but I don’t think it is anything to worry about. 

Another thing I noticed is that Tubbo hasn’t been so..... distant with me as much as before. He has been talking to me a bit more and even sat by me while I was chilling on the couch in the living room. I am happy about this because this mean he might forgive me fore what I did to him.

It was currently noon and I was sitting in my office doing paper work as usual. It was really boring and I was getting really fucking tired so I decide, ‘HEY! LETS OPEN SOME WHISKEY AND DRINK TILL I’M DEAD!’

Bad idea.

I feel like I am about to pass out. I tried to stand up and walk out of my office to get some water, and with some trial and error, I achieved. J was stumbling down the hall when Tubbo spotted me. He noticed something was off by me hanging into the wall for dear life. 

He walked up to me to ask what was wrong and noticed I was drunk. Really drunk. He stepped back a bit but walked back towards me when he noticed that I would actually need help.

“Are you ok, Schlatt? Why did you drink? Can you stand straight?”

Well those are all dumb questions. I tried to speack but all that came out were mumbles and jumbled up words. His faced said it all. He could understand jack shit. I tried to clear up my words, but it wasn’t really work much at all. 

It was weird that in my mind, I can make out complete thoughts, but couldn’t make out any word and can barely even move. 

I tried to stand up straight but quickly saw my vision tilting and soon I was in Tubbo’s arms. He threw my arm around his shoulder and tried his best to lift me up. He ended up just dragging me to my bedroom instead of even really helping me walk. 

He quickly put me on the bed and ran to go get Quackity. I don’t understand why he was making such a big deal about this. All I did was go and get try to get water, but clearly, life has other plans.

Shortly after, Tubbo comes back with Quackity, who is sort of a nervous reck. He walked up to me and tried to speak to me, but I couldn’t comprehend a word he was saying. I was so drunk.

“Heeh...... wa yu taaaaaaaalkin ‘bou? ‘M not drunnnk.....”

Ok, what the actual fuck did I say? Even my sober mind couldn’t fucking tell what I just said. They were just as confused as I and they both laughed their asses off.

Quackity walked out of the room to go get me some water and try to sober me up a little bit. It was just me and Tubbo now and he was giggling to himself about my face. 

It was so good to see Tubbo actually acting like a kid. This was probably my favorite thing I have ever seen in a while. 

Quackity walked back in with the water and sat me up so I didn’t chock on it. He slowly, but surly, gave me the water. Once done, he walked back out of the room and cane back with some pain killer and set them on the side.

“Go to sleep. You will need these for later when you wake up. That hang over is going to fuck you ip big time, and you might even consider not drinking anymore.”

He giggled at his own joke and pulled two chairs over to my bed side. They both sat down and just watched and waited for me to go to sleep. It was weird just getting stared at by two people waiting for you to sleep.

Eventually, I did fall asleep and they probably left my room after I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Technoblade’s POV:

It was a really long walk, but I think in the end it will be worth it. I am going to ‘Manburg to check and see if she is really ok. I cannot believe anything unless I see it for myself. 

The person taking me there Dream. Overall, it was really quiet ok the way here, but that might be because I told him to shut up about his George talk. I can tell we are almost there because Dream picked up his pace and started to walk fast than before.

“We are almost there, Techno. Just a few more minutes.” Dream whispered. I nodded and we continued to walk at a fast pace.

“Why do you want to go to ‘Manburg anyways? Is there a romance blooming that I don’t know about?”

“It is nothing like that, no, but I do need to....... visit someone.”

“Ooooo who is the special someone?” Dream said, nudging he elbow into my chest. I pushed his arm away and just walked fast.

“HEY! TELL ME! I AM INTERESTED!” 

Thank god we were right at the entrance. I quickly ran in and hid behind someones house. I could see Dream run and looked around for me, but gave up and just left. I quickly stood up and ran through the town with my hood up so people couldn’t see my face.

I ran up to a building that I thought was the White House, because it is big and white. I made my way to the door, and hesitated to knock on the door. I finally decided to knock on the door when it opened all of a sudden and I knock my hand on someones head.

“Ow! What the hell! The fuck you want....... Techno?”

It was Schlatt. She opened the door to I guess leave but I was in the way. 

“Hullo.” I waved to her and she stood there, dumbfounded. 

All of a sudden, she quickly pulled me inside, slammed the door and dragged me to the stairs and into a small room under them.

“What-“

“SHHH! Quiet! Quackity is still here!”

She covered my mouth with her hand when she heard someone walking down the steps above us. It felt like hours until she finally pulled her hand away from my mouth and let me speak.

“What are you doing here?! And why at this time! Everyone is up at this time but they should be going to bed soon.”

“First of all, I came here to check up to you. Second, why were you going out if everyone is going to sleep?”

She was silent for a second and then she spoke up. 

“I was going out to get some bread for the bakery. We ran low so I went out to get some. And why do you need to check up on me? I am perfectly fine. Its been, what, 1, 2 weeks since that all happened.”

“Well did you check?”

“Check what?”

“If you’re..... you know.... are pregnant.”

And then silence. It was dark in here but I could she was blushing. 

“So.... you didn-“

“NO I DIDN’T! I AM SCARED! I don’t know if. i am, so I am scared! What if I am? What will we do? You cannot stay here! You have a huge ass bounty on your head and you will only get more if people found out!”

“Well, why not we bring this up to Quackity. Thats is probably the best option for you. I can come with you if you want.”

Schlatt was silent again, think of what she should do. She grabbed my arm, opened the door and dragged me out.

“So I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yeah. I need to tell them the truth anyways.”

We walked up the stairs and Schlatt told me to wait in the hall, by one of the room while she go and gets Quackity. I waited about 5 minutes until sche came back with a confused Quackity.

“Wait- WHAT! EYY MAN! YOU SHOULDN’T ME HERE MAN! YOU HAVE A BOUNTY!”

“Chill out Quackity. We have to tell you about something. And it is really important. We cannot let Tubbo know though.”

“That is probably a good choice. He would get all freaked out and run off to Wilbur to tell him.”

We all just stood there awkwardly and glanced at each other. Quackity was getting impatient and he finally broke the silence.

“So you going to tell me or what?”

“Yeah... yeah... just.... let me find the best way to tell you.”

Me and Schlatt shared glances and the look in her eyes said to all. She didn’t want to do this at all, so I decided to spill.

“I raped Schlatt, and now she might be pregnant with my kid. She didn’t check so we don’t know is she really is pregnant and we sorta are scared to.”

Quackity was stunned. His mouth was wide enough to catch flies and I wanted to go over there and shut it for him so that didn’t happen. 

“WHAT! SCHLATT! YOU WERE WHAT?! PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN’T TRUE!”

“Well, the whole rape thing is true, but yet again, we aren’t even sure if I am. I need to check. Do we have any pregnancy test around here?”

“Not in here, no, but I can go out and get one, if you would like Schlatt?”

Schlatt nodded at Quackity and he quickly slipped some shoes on and ran out to go buy one. We were staring at each other when Schlatt started to tear up. I walked out to her and pull her into a hug. She grabbed my shirt and sobbed.

“There there. I don’t know what I got myself into. I am so sorry.”

She just sobbed even harder and tried to speak but I shushed her. She started to calm down a bit when Tubbo walked out of one of the rooms to see what all of the noise was. He saw us hugging each other and heard Schlatt crying.

He slowly started to walk up to is but I shook my head. He seemed to get the message and left us alone, not asking any questions. 

We heard Quackity come back and she quickly pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He walked up to us and noticed Schlatts red puffy eyes.

“Were you crying?”

I nodded to him and he just shrugged it off, handing the test to her.

“You owe me the money for this.”

She just smirked and walked to the bathroom. We waited for her to finish and see if it was positive.

“So. What will you guys do if she is? That would be bad for you and her. She will get a lot of backlash and you will get an even bigger bounty on your head.”

“Well, I haven’t thought of that yet. We need to make a plan if she is.”

It was silent for the 100th time I was here until the bathroom door opened. We looked at her and she was crying again. Thats bad.

“What? What is it?” Quackity quickly stood up too her side and she handed the test to him. His eyes blew wide and I then got up. It was positive.

“Shit.”

“What am I going to do? Oh my god.. I have a headache.” Schlatt put her support on Quackity and he sat her on the ground. 

“Do you still have a hangover? I thought it was over?”

“It is, I just have a headache from crying so much.”  
I decided that this was the time for me to bud in so I just walked away for a bit. I was just as shocked as her but I am more guilty than shocked.

I pulled out my communicator and messaged Tommy about this whole thing.

‘Hey Tommy.’

‘Yo’

‘What is it? Where r u?’

‘I am at ‘Manburg’

‘Oh. How did it go? Is she?’

‘Yeah’

‘Bro u r in deep shit What r u going to do? Lie n say he is the father?’

‘Good idea.’

‘Your really going to do that?’

‘I’ll ask’

I walk back up to Quackity and he is glaring at me now.

“So... I know it isn’t the best time but what if we make up a lie and say that you are the father until people can stomach that it is really me?”

“Not now, Techno. We will think about that when I an done having a mental breakdown, ok? You can stay here until then. I just need some time alone, please? Both of you?”

She walked away before we could say anything and we just waited until a door closed. I then turned to Quackity who had a look on his face.

“Where am I staying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this chapter pretty long! Hope you did enjoy this one. Took me a but to think of an idea for this chapter, but I did get one. Next chapter will be out on 13.


	11. Chapter 11

Quackity’s POV:

It was..... weird the past few days. Schlatt has been im her office none stop and only came out for to eat or use the bathroom. Techno was also sorta weird. He barely was even in the White House, let alone ‘Manburg at all. I once found him in the woods surrounded by multiple dead mobs. It was creepy.

Yesterday, I found him trying to listen through the door of Schlatt’s office. It was really weird seeing him on the floor, actually using his ears for once. I just walked up at him, asked what he was doing, and he just waved me off. Bitch. 

Overall, it was a pretty normal day. Schlatt did her daily routine, minus the whole interaction part, and Techno just left for the whole day. It was a nice, quiet day. Nothing big will happen, right?

Tubbo came down at some point, but when I tried to talk to him, he just ignored me and left. 

“Well someones in a pissy mood.” I heard Schlatt say.

I turned around to her and smiled. She looked better than usual. Its almost like nothing happed for the past week.

She walked over and sat by me, kicking her shoes off. “I think I am ready to talk about the whole plan with the kid and everything.”

I was surprised that she would bring that up. I nodded and we started to write down some ideas that might work.

“Now that I think about, what will the child look like? I mean, it would look sorta odd because it’s mother is a ram hybrid, and it’s father is a pig/hoglin hybrid.”

I had to think about it for a second. What would it look like? “We will see. The only thing I am focusing on right now is what we will do. We really shouldn’t be making any ideas without Techno here, but I don’t know where he could be.”

“Why not you get Tubbo to look for him. He know him the best out of us two.” Schlatt suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll go tell him.” I stood up and made my way to where I thought Tubbo might have been. While I was walking down the hall, I noticed some things were.... wrong. They didn’t feel right is what I mean.

I saw multiple things out of place, and even found some red ish liquid on one of the tables in the hallway. It’s when I made it to Tubbo’s room, I noticed what it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter was really short. I had a family birthday party and I am extremely tired from cleaning and entertaining all day. Next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thats its for now. I was asked to add another chapter to my other work I made, so I will be updating both this and my other story. I will be doing slow updates, and when I get better at writing, I will come back to these and fix them up. Hope you enjoyed this lol


End file.
